


Die Hängematte

by ihavenolifeleft



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Paul being Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenolifeleft/pseuds/ihavenolifeleft
Summary: “Where you going?” Said a tired voice from behind Him. Till turned his head towards the voice and saw a sleepy Oliver laying in the hammock, connected between two trees, that he completely forgot about. Oliver had one of his legs out by side of the hammock and his barefoot on the ground that he used to gently push the hammock into a rocking motion.-Prompt: imagine Person B is asleep on Person A's chest in a hammock.
Relationships: Oliver Riedel/Christoph Schneider, Paul Landers & Till Lindemann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Die Hängematte

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing but I needed to get this out of my head. Mutter era kinda, I don't know.

The sound of air blowing softly through some trees could be heard from the porch where Till was sitting in some old wooden outdoor furniture. He sat with both of his elbows resting on the scabby table. Boredom had taken over Till as he was staring at his notebook with a blank look on his face. His eyes traveled from his book and a sigh escaped his mouth, they traveled over the garden where the band was staying in Sweden. Till looked at the trees that were moving with the wind in a smooth dance, and he found himself almost in a trance. A puff of wind came at him all of a sudden and broke his trance. Till took his arms from the table and hugged himself loosely. Maybe he should go inside and get a sweater since he only had a t-shirt on, he thought to himself. His eyes wandering over the sky looking for the sun only to find it behind some clouds. A grumbling sound came from his throat as he stood up from the chair, it made a squeaking noise as his butt left the surface. He turned around and walked to the glassdoor that was ajar, his hand moving to the door handle. 

“Where you going?” Said a tired voice from behind Him. Till turned his head towards the voice and saw a sleepy Oliver laying in the hammock, connected between two trees, that he completely forgot about. Oliver had one of his legs out by side of the hammock and his barefoot on the ground that he used to gently push the hammock into a rocking motion. 

“Oh I’m just getting a jacket or something. It’s a bit windy.” Till replied with a huff. Oliver made a sound that resembled somewhat an okay and brought his hand up to his face to rub his eyes. Till turned back around towards the door and pushed down the handle that he had been holding and walked inside. The sound of soft piano interrupted the silence. 

In the hammock was not just Oliver laying but Schneider as well, he had walked over to chat thirty minutes ago and ended up joining him in the hammock. Although he had fallen asleep a few minutes after he got in it, on the other one’s chest to be precise but Oliver didn’t mind. 

He just rocked them softly. The piano music became louder for a few brief seconds then it went back to the volume it was. Oliver looked over towards the glassdoor. 

“Peter is coming over in a bit. Just so you know.” Till said with smile on his face as he made his way towards hammock. Oliver hugged Schneider a bit tighter with one of of the arms had around him as a reflex, not that Till was intimidating to him or would do Schneider any harm, he just felt he had to shield the sleeping one. Till looked at the two as his smile grew wider at the sight of the sleeping drummer, who was drooling on Olivers light grey t-shirt.

“Well well well. Would you look at that. Sleeping beauty's with you.” Till chuckled. He leaned on the tree by their feet, he made a catcall whistle. Oliver looked at Till with a blank look on his face as his hand traveled to Schneider’s hair. “Shut up Till.” He said with a huff. A big laugh came from the singer. Schneider stirred awake and Oliver took his hand away as if he was burned. The half awake Schneider sighed a big sigh and hugged Oliver closer. The drummer opened his eyes slowly and looked over at Till.

“Sorry, I fell asleep…” He mumbled into Oliver’s shirt and brought his hand to his face to wipe the drool of. A light breeze came and Schneider shuddered. “I’m a bit cold.” He continued in a whisper. Oliver hugged him tighter with both of his arms this time and rubbed Schneider’s arm. Till pushed himself of the tree and tapped Oliver’s leg twice. 

“I’ll get you guys a blanket.” Till said as he jogged towards the House. Schneider lifted his head up from Oliver’s chest. “You don’t have to!” He shouted at the singer but it was in vain cause Till had already gotten inside. “You could have woken me up, y’know.” the drummer continued with a small and soft voice as he laid his head back on Oliver’s chest. The bass player just smiled and leaned down so his forehead was resting on top Schneider’s head. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a bit, just rocking gently in the hammock, until Till came jogging back from the house with a light blue old rugged blanket.

“Here you go. You two little love birds.” Till said with a big grin. He draped the blanket over the both of them carefully. Till rubbed Schneider’s back a brief second and winked at them before he walked away towards the wooden chair and table, back to his notebook. The sun came back out of nowhere and it got somewhat warm again. Oliver still hugged the drummer close and soon enough he heard soft snores. The piano music stopped and shouting could be heard, _ probably Richard _Oliver thought as he closed his eyes. Suddenly the door burst open. 

“Till, Flake won’t let me touch the piano! It’s totally unfair!” A whinnying Paul said standing in the doorway with a sandwich that had a bite taken out of it. “Not my problem.” Till grumbled without looking up. “But, Till!” Paul continued. He walked to the other chair opposite Till and sat down, taking a bite of his sandwich. “I am not your mom. Or dad for that matter and will not tell Flake to let you tinker with the piano.” Till said with a annoyed look on his face. 

“Pretty. Pretty please.” Paul said with a sing song voice. Till looked up at the guitarist with a deathglare. Paul batted his eyelashes overdramatically and tilted his head to the side. Till grunted. “Fine.” He said with a sigh still giving Paul a deathglare. Paul squealed and took a big bite of his sandwich. “Fhank You” He tried to say but it was very muffed by the food in his mouth. The singer got up and walked inside as Paul sat satisfied, chewing happily on his sandwich. 

“You have Till wrapped around your finger. You know that right?” Oliver’s voice came from the hammock. Paul jumped in surprise. “Jesus! Where did you come from?” Paul asked with his hand on his heart, breathing deeply. “What do mean?” Oliver said with a grin on his face. Paul stood up and started to walk over. “I don’t know. It’s just something that people say when you sneak up on them.” He said giggling and then taking the last piece of the sandwich. Paul was about halfway to the hammock when he noticed Schneider sleeping on the bass player’s chest. Another squeal came out of the guitarist. Oliver hushed Paul. 

“He’s sleeping.” Oliver said with a low voice. His thumb caressing Schneider’s arm under the blanket. Paul looked at them with a big grin. “Well doesn't he look comfortable.” Paul said as he started to walk backwards. “What are you doing?” asked Oliver with a concerned look on his face. But Paul just turned around and ran into the house. 

“Ollie and Schneider are being gay in the hammock and it’s super cute!” Paul screamed so loud that Oliver heard. “Dude! Don’t be a narc!” Till shouted back. Oliver listened to them for awhile but got lost looking at the trees, he didn’t even feel the other one stirring awake. A kiss on his neck broke his train of thought. Schneider was kissing his neck lightly. Oliver felt his heart in his throat. 

“I-is this okay?” Schneider asked with a stutter as he kissed his neck again sheepishly. “Yeah...” Oliver replied as he moved his head to look down at the drummer, who moved his head from the other one’s neck and looked up back at him with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. Oliver slowly leaned closer and stopped when their noses lightly touched sides. Schneider swallowed nervously as he licked his lips.

“Is this okay?” He asked the drummer in a whisper. Schneider, whose eyes were still as big as they could get, moved his head in a nod and Oliver closed the small gap and shyly kissed Schneider, who kissed back a little unsurely as his eyes fluttered closed. Schneider’s lips felt soft and delicate, he tasted of coffee and the bass player deepened the kiss, he brought his hands up to cup Schneider's face carefully, his thumb stroking the other one’s cheek slowly and lightly. Schneider felt a something jittering in his stomach again as he too lifted his hand up towards Oliver’s face but stopped when he felt Oliver’s upper arms and grabbed onto them instead. They kissed what felt like hours but it obviously was not. Soon enough they broke the kiss to breath and Oliver pulled away and rested his forehead against Schneider’s, their eyes closed and both of them panting deep and heavily. They stayed like that for a minute. 

“Paul was right. You are being gay in the hammock.” Richard chuckled. Oliver and Schneider both snapped their heads towards Richard. He stood on the porch with a cigarette in his hands. The pair blushed and Schneider even hid his face in Oliver’s neck. “How long have he been standing there?” Schneider mumbled into the neck of the bassist. Richard moved towards the two of them in a slow pace but stopped when he realised that he needed the ashtray soon. “I’ve seen enough to know what going on” Richard replied and took a long drag from his cigarette. _ How that fuck did he hear me _Schneider thought. 

“You’re pretty cute together Y’know” The smoking guitarist continued as he blew out the smoke from his lungs. Oliver looked at him dead in the eyes with a blank look on his face. Richard looked back at him and smoked his cigarette as an awkward silence fell over them. Piano music suddenly filled the silence again but stopped after only a few notes and shouting could be heard. 

“Well I Should go inside so that Flake doesn't kill anyone. And also so you guys can go back to snoging.” Richard said as he put out the last of his cigarette into the ashtray that was on the scabby wooden table. He then turned around and walked towards the house. Now it was only the two of them again. Schneider brought his hands under the blanket and carefully lifted Oliver’s shirt to sneak his hand under it for warmth. Oliver felt the drummer’s somewhat cold hand against his stomach, his thumb stroking slowly right on Oliver’s happy trail. 

“We should probably get inside too.” Oliver said with a deep sigh then he kissed the top of Schneider’s head. “Yeah, we should…” The other one answered still with his head buried in Oliver’s neck. But they didn’t go inside, they stayed there in the hammock. Rocking gently. 


End file.
